beastwarstransformersfandomcom-20200213-history
The Agenda
The Agenda is the thirty-seventh, thirty-eighth and thirty-ninth episode of the Beast Wars TV series. Synopsis Part 1 Rhinox tracks the transwarp wavefront released by the destruction of the alien Planet Buster, announcing it will arrive at Cybertron in a few hours and that the Maximals are going home soon. Meanwhile, Megatron has made similar calculations and is less than pleased. Inferno reports that their attack on the early humans caused them to scatter, making their extinction an impossibility. Megatron decides to implement one final plan—a gamble, he notes, as his security cameras show Blackarachnia leaving the Predacon base. Silverbolt flies to a secluded location where he meets up with Blackarachnia, delivering to her a graviton generator. He once again offers her a spot in the Maximal ranks. She refuses, telling him that she likes being a bad girl—and Silverbolt knows he likes it too. They embrace... In another time and place, a Cybertronian outpost is violently rocked by the transwarp wavefront. The Tripredacus Council convenes, having traced the wavefront signature back to Megatron. They detonate a Cybertronian satellite to make sure the Maximal sensors don't detect the wave and send an operative to find and capture Megatron. Operating a special stealth-equipped transwarp cruiser, his orders are to "terminate with extreme prejudice". Back at the ''Axalon'', the Maximals get ready for Megatron's inevitable final attack on their base. Waspinator and Inferno ready some attack systems, but Rampage decides to take the more direct approach and assaults Sentinel's shields with his weapons. The battle begins and the Predacons appear to be winning until reinforcements come from above. Megatron orders a retreat and the invisible source of the Maximals' help lands. The Axalon's hatch opens and Silverbolt's super doggie nose smells something. All the Maximals draw their weapons as two red lasers appear out of nowhere from the hatch. Optimus Primal finally realizes that their reinforcements came in the form of a Decepticon who after the Great War was granted amnesty and rebuilt as a Predacon. Shots are fired, knocking all of the Maximals' weapons out of their hands. The mysterious assailant jumps into the bridge and reveals himself as Ravage. He apologizes for disarming them, saying that he was concerned that he might be attacked before he could explain himself. Rattrap appears to justify his caution, saying that the only thing worse than a Predacon is a Decepticon. Optimus Primal shoves Rattrap aside and orders him to shut up but does inform Ravage that they've been fighting Megatron for a while in a less than friendly manner. Ravage offers the apologies of the Predacon Alliance for Megatron's actions, insisting that the Alliance did not sanction them, and says that he is here to help neutralize Megatron. But he lies about the transwarp wave, saying that it was too weak for anything but the Predacon sensors to detect and that the reason he's alone is because they detected Megatron's energy signature only, hoping to settle this "quietly". At the Predacon base, Blackarachnia finishes work on a flying stasis pod with Silverbolt's graviton generator. Her celebration is cut short, however, when Megatron calls for her. Megatron correctly anticipates a Maximal retaliation and sends everyone but Waspinator to fortify the base. Waspinator, he sends on a "special mission" which Blackarachnia takes note of. Ravage's transwarp cruiser takes off from the Axalon with the Maximals onboard. Cheetor is still unsure about their plan, but Ravage notes that the ship provides several advantages (such as the ability to use Ravage's own cloaking ability) and Ravage observes that they have another one inside the Predacon base. This sets off alarms in Tarantulas's lair and he transforms and rolls out in the same direction as the cruiser. Ravage and the Maximals attack the Predacon base while Silverbolt ignores Optimus' orders to take down Blackarachnia, who takes off towards Waspinator's secret location. Ravage begins firing upon the downed Predacon ship and Megatron orders his troops to keep fighting, but suddenly he is bound to his chair with energy rings as the base's power is cut. Ravage, Optimus, Rattrap, and Rhinox walk in, and Ravage places Megatron under arrest. Are the Beast Wars over? Part 2 With Megatron a prisoner and the Predacons scattered, the Maximals prepare to wrap things up. Optimus Primal summons Silverbolt to his office and comes down on him about Blackarachnia. Silverbolt points out that she was originally a Maximal protoform and that he himself was a Predacon once, but Primal counters that Blackarachnia is evil to the core, whereas Silverbolt just didn't know any better. He confines Silverbolt to quarters and dispatches Cheetor to deal with Blackarachnia, despite Silverbolt's request to be sent, if only to protect Cheetor. In his cell, Megatron berates Ravage for siding with the Maximals, to which Ravage responds that Megatron is an inferior leader when compared to his namesake. Megatron also points out that Ravage's ship is depleted of energon. He offers a stash of cubes for his freedom, but Ravage reveals he already knows the stash's location, as Tarantulas is a Lieutenant in the Predacon Secret Police. Cheetor prepares to go out for Blackarachnia, but first apologizes to Silverbolt, who also apologizes—for the punch he gives Cheetor right afterward. The pair are interrupted by Rattrap, who raises the alarm, forcing Silverbolt to flee the base. Heading out to retrieve the energon cubes, Cheetor complains to Optimus about the rough treatment Silverbolt gave him. They arrive at the cave Tarantulas had indicated, carefully venturing inside, only to find that the energon is in the form of unstable crystals and Inferno is waiting to ambush them. Silverbolt locates Blackarachnia following Waspinator to a mountain. Silverbolt begs her to come in, but Blackarachnia claims to have no feelings for him at all. To prove her point, she shoots him. But as Silverbolt points out, it was non-fatal, saying she does care for him and won't simply kill him. While they are distracted, the hoverpod they're in rams into Waspinator, shattering both, but Silverbolt saves Blackarachnia. (Waspinator is out of luck, as usual.) Back at the cave, Inferno is beginning to suffer from energon buildup. Cackling madly, he ignites the crystals in an attempt to destroy Optimus and Cheetor. The chain reaction destroys the mountain and seemingly incinerates Inferno, but the two Maximals manage to escape. Once they're safe, Optimus informs Ravage of what happened. At his ship, Ravage confronts Megatron over his treachery. Megatron points out that Ravage intends to kill them all, Maximal and Predacon. Ravage admits to this and arms the vessel's internal autoguns. Desperate, Megatron reveals he had ulterior motives for stealing the Golden Disk, something which could affect the Great War. Ravage doubts him, pointing out the Disk's destruction, but allows Megatron to convince him. Released from his power bonds, the Predacon commander reveals that he still has a fragment of the Disk, and it holds proof that Ravage will believe—a message from the original Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. Noting his potential defeat, Megatron left instructions for the descendants of the Decepticons to use transwarp technology to travel back in time to Ancient Earth. Although the message cuts out partway through, the Predacon's gambit succeeds: Ravage, moved by the sight of his former leader, releases Megatron. At the mountain, Blackarachnia and Silverbolt discover that Megatron was already there, having dug a tunnel and then sealed it. Despite Blackarachnia's constant demands that Silverbolt leave, he refuses, and she reluctantly accepts his help in dispensing of one of the larger rocks. As Optimus and Cheetor return to the Axalon, Optimus radios ahead for a status report and is warned by Rattrap that they no longer need to be subordinate to Ravage—he's switched sides! The warning is just a little too late, as the transwarp cruiser, with Megatron riding atop, shifts into view behind the pair. As Ravage transforms to interface with his ship, the Predacons launch an attack. Part 3 With Ravage and his transwarp cruiser backing them up, the Predacons unleash a full assault on the Maximal base. Rattrap changes to beast mode and jumps onto the back of the transwarp cruiser, where he begins cutting into the ship's hull. On the battlefield, Optimus and Cheetor are pinned down by the Predacons' firepower, but the autoguns manage to knock Quickstrike from his perch atop Rampage and a short time later the larger Predacon runs him over. It's not long before Ravage and Rampage bring down the base's shield, and Rhinox emerges to fire on Rampage. Ravage has Tarantulas transfer all the cruiser's power into one enormous missile. Before it can fire, Rattrap bursts into the ship's weapons hold and tosses a pair of fusion grenades that adhere to Tarantulas's hands. The bombs obliterate Tarantulas, the ship's interior, and Ravage—who faces the onrushing fireball with a stoic cry of "Decepticons forever!" The cruiser falls out of the sky, coming to rest mere feet from Rampage—who is then blasted by the still-armed missile. With the cruiser destroyed and his minions out of commission, Megatron flees. Optimus notes that he's not headed back to base, realizes where he's probably going, and orders the Maximals to pursue. Meanwhile, Blackarachnia and Silverbolt make their way into the caves of the volcano, uncovering the object of Blackarachnia's quest—the Ark. Blackarachnia explains to Silverbolt that the ship was launched long ago, containing the Autobots' "finest heroes", and was shot down by Decepticons. The ship has members of both factions stored inside, who will awaken in the distant future to restart the Great War. Blackarachnia is concerned only with the power it possesses—but Megatron arrives just then, blasting Silverbolt offline and sealing the entrance to the caves behind him. The Maximals arrive hot on his heels, find the sealed entrance, and start digging their way in. Inside, Megatron threatens to vaporize Silverbolt, convincing Blackarachnia to use the access codes to gain access to the Ark (though she vehemently maintains it's only so they'll have some cover in the face of the imminent Maximal attack). The Maximals burst through in time to see the two Predacons sealing the Ark behind them. Blackarachnia activates the ship's defenses to hold off the Maximals, while Megatron goes to "effect a more permanent solution." Entering the main bridge of the ship, he hovers among the fallen Autobots and Decepticons, eulogizing the Decepticons and cursing the Autobots, until he comes face to face with his intended target—Optimus Prime, the original leader of the Autobots, who kept the Decepticons from victory (and therefore left their Predacon descendants in a subservient position to the dominant Maximals). Though the risk is incredible, Megatron decides to carry out his namesake's instructions, charges his main weapon, and prepares to fire. In the caves, the Maximals are pelted by fire from the ship's cannon, until Rattrap manages to force a backblast that deactivates the cannon and shields. Rhinox struggles to open the mighty doors of the Ark. But the Maximals are too late—Megatron unleashes a full-power blast at Optimus Prime's head, destroying it. A time storm immediately wells up, spreading outward from the Ark and into space. The Maximals find themselves phasing in and out of past bodies—as well as out of existence—as Megatron emerges from the Ark, triumphant. Transcript *The Agenda/Transcript Category:Episodes Category:Beast Wars episodes